7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven is Enough
Summary Eric's parents, Grandma Ruth and "The Colonel" Camden visit the Camden household and tension heats up between Eric and his father, especially when The Colonel scoffs at Eric and Annie's desire to adopt a 9-year-old boy named George who has been hiding out in Eric's office. In the end, The Colonel and Ruth decide to adopt the boy. Meanwhile, Annie makes a shocking discovery at a store and Lucy can't seem to connect with her grandparents. Trivia *Sam Saletta, who portrays George is the real-life the brother of Nicole Cherié Saletta who would later portray Simon's girlfriend, Deena. *In this episode, Annie asks Eric if he want to adopt George, and Eric answers that they can't really afford another child, but two years later, they have twin boys, Sam and David and they don't seem to struggle too much with paying for and raising seven kids, indicating that he just plain didn't like George. *In this episode, Eric sneaks into the garage, but there is no window on the door. In the episode, "It's About George," there is a window in the door with a curtain on it. Later, in the Season 4 episode, "Loves Me, Loves Me Not", Lucy puts paper on the door to cover a window so Ruthie wouldn't peek in. *In this episode, Anne tells Eric, "what are you 12?" when Eric doesn't to be intimate with her because of his parents being there in the house, but she did the same thing in the pilot episode, "Anything You Want", when Eric wanted to be intimate with her when parents were visiting. *How would Eric know that Mary was driving without a learner's permit? He saw the scratch and knew Matt and Mary went out, but it could have been Matt who was driving. Quotes *'The Colonel' Matt: We're headed out. Can we drop you somewhere? Like, maybe at the barber? *'Matt': Uh, no, thanks, I just got my hair cut a couple days ago so I'd look great for your arrival. *'The Colonel': Oh, that is pretty, yes. Next time, have the guy use scissors. ---- *'Annie' Eric about adopting George: So you want him? *'Eric': I don't know. We did always say we'd adopt after Mary. *'Annie': Then after Lucy. *'Eric': Then after Simon. *'Annie': And now it's after Ruthie. *'Eric': We'd be crazy to even consider it, I guess. Right? *'Annie': We are crazy. We'll talk to the kids and George, tomorrow. ---- *'Eric': (when he and Annie want to adopt George) I don't see where your opinion fits into this. *'Colonel': That's wonderful. You're dreaming again. Who's gonna pay for the kid? The adoption? The court costs? And let's not even get into how you're going to send him to college, or any of your other five, for that matter. *'Eric': They'll get to college the same way I did, Dad. They'll get jobs. *'Colonel': You still resent me for not paying your way. *'Eric': I don't still resent you. I never resented you for that. *'Colonel': Yes, you did then, and you still do. But you and your sister needed to learn that you have to work for the things that are important. *'Eric': I know that, Dad. I get it. *'Colonel': Yeah, you get it because we taught you the value of hard work and discipline! *'Eric': And I'm happy to credit you accordingly! *'Ruth': We just thought you might already have your hands full. ---- *'George': Why can't you adopt me? I'll be good, and I'll stay out of your way. You won't even know I'm there! *'The Colonel': George, listen to me. Eric is smart about these things. He knows what's right. He's a good man, a smart man, and if you're lucky, you'll grow up to be like him. Anyway, why would you want to live with a couple of old war horses like us? You've got a whole house full of great kids right here. *'George': They're all dreamers. *'Ruth': There's nothing wrong with a little dreaming. *The Colonel: No. It's time you settled down and started a little dreaming of your own. *'George': I already did. My dream was to be with you. ---- *'Eric': (when his parents say they're going to adopt George) George is not your average kid. He's had a tough life. The adoption itself is gonna be hard on him. He's gonna need a lot of love and support. *'The Colonel': And you have a corner on that market? *'Eric': No, of course not, but support of any kind isn't one of your strong suits. *'Ruth': That's not true. *'Eric': Do you ever remember holding me or Julie when we were upset? Did you ever allow us to express any of our feelings? *'The Colonel': If you're asking me if we wiped your noses and held your hands, then the answer is no. No, we were too busy keeping a roof over your heads and food on the table! *'Eric': Well, there's more to parenting than that, Dad. *'The Colonel': Oh, and what does that mean? *'Eric': It means that you are not the parents for George. ---- Category:Episodes